Timeline
Event Chronology First World Era * The First World is created by Grandmother Raven. * Shadow Magic is created. * Grandmother Raven seperates the sky, land, and sea, and hangs the stars from the sky. * Grandmother Raven puts Bartleby into existence. *The Titans, Dragons, Giants, and Tritons, are born from Bartleby singing them into existence. *The Tritons invent Storm Magic. *The Titans fight for each other's domain. *Giants build castles to defend themselves from the Dragons and Tritons, and invent Ice Magic to fight them off. *Dragons create Fire Magic to fight the other Titans with. *The Aztecosaur race is created. *The First World is completely destroyed by the warring Titans, and angered by his children's behavior, Bartleby puts them into a deep sleep. The Spiral Era Pre-Arc I *Grandmother Raven and Bartleby create the New World, which later becomes The Spiral. *Celestians settle in Celestia. *Celestians begin to hold chariot races. *Spiders are created, and are banished to Khrysalis. *Wyrm settle onto Dragonspyre and Mooshu. *The Mander race is created. *Emperor Mooshu unites the clans of his homeland into Mooshu after his name, and gives himself the role of Emperor. *Some monsters cease to exist, and can only be "remembered" through Myth Magic. *A piece of floating land arrives at the homeworld of the Manders, and they are enslaved by the Kroks. *The Kingdom of Dragonspyre is formed by King Mene and Queen Gavarena. *Rydall the Conqueror unleashes a magical plague onto the Kingdom, making Duke Sebastian want to teach people how to defend themselves. He later creates Dragonspyre Academy. *Life Magic and Death Magic are united with the writing of the Krokonomicon. *Kroks invent Balance Magic. *Merle Ambrose is born. *Merle Ambrose helps Artorius become king. *The Order of the Silver Rose is formed. *Merle Ambrose founds Wizard City. *King Artorius marries Gwendolyn. *Merle Ambrose founds Ravenwood School of Magical Arts *The Dragon Titans are awakened by the Lords of Dragonspyre. The Kingdom of Dragonspyre then extends across The Spiral. *The Emperor of Mooshu is captured and the empire is overthrown by the Khitan and Manju clans. *The Moodha is born. *Dragonspyre's Century War is started when King Jungen dies without an heir to the throne. *The Emperor of Mooshu is freed by the Samoorai. *Mooshu allows commoners to learn and use magic. *Mooshu discovers that other worlds exist with alien life, and begins trade. *Kylgor the Magnificent ends the Century War by claiming Dragonspyre's throne. *Beormutt unites the Marleybonian tribes at war with each other. *Knowledge Crystals are created. *The Golden Age of Dragonspyre begins. *Dragons lose control of Mooshu, and it is then claimed by three different clans. *Canines enter a civil war with Felines. *Aldred overthrows the king of Dragonspyre. *Magic is heavily restricted in Dragonspyre. *Marleybone enters a rebirth period. *Marleybonians invent the printing press. *Sir Pigswick is expelled from Ravenwood. *Sir Pigswick purchases Wysteria and founds Pigswick Academy. *Queen Ellen frees a Marleybonian writer when he was imprisoned for criticizing the governent, and the Parliament is established. *Herold Digmoore invents the Spiral Door on accident, bridging Wizard City to Marleybone. *The Council of Light is formed. *The three clans of Mooshu are weakened. *Malistaire Drake befouls Sergeant Skullsplitter. *Arthur Wethersfield bring Balance Magic to Ravenwood. *The Celestians deny Morganthe access to Astral Magic. *The Celestians become exctinct when the Tritons sink the entire city underwater in an attempt to kill Morganthe. *Morganthe and her brother overthrow King Artorius. *Merle Ambrose flees Avalon. *Morganthe is expelled from Ravenwood. *Morganthe finds Taylor Coleridge. *Morganthe and Taylor rob the Alcazar. *Morganthe and Taylor attempt to rob The Hive, but are caught. *Morganthe is trained in Shadow Magic when it is believed she is the Chosen One. *Morganthe casts a shadow on the Chamber of the Sun, and corrupts it's Sun Magic with Shadow Magic. *Morganthe attempts to learn Star Magic, but fails, and in anger destroys the Alcazar. *Morganthe goes to Eclipse Tower to learn Moon Magic, and casts her Shadow Magic over it. *The Council of Light puts Morganthe's Shadow Magic underneath Mirror Lake. *Sylvia Drake dies. *Malistaire Drake destroys the School of Death. *Malistaire Drake steals the Eye of History from Bartleby. *Malorn Ashthorn takes over as death professor, despite being unqualified. *Moolinda Wu becomes the Life professor. Arc I Category:Timelines